


Operation: Wooing Leonardo

by Jordancatgirl7 (Aloneindarknes7)



Series: Operations [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Pseudo-Incest, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Jordancatgirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written and posted at my Livejournal back on January 1, 2009. This was written after I had finished another fic and meant to be the prequel of that fic which I will also post here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my Livejournal back on January 1, 2009. This was written after I had finished another fic and meant to be the prequel of that fic which I will also post here.

Raph sighed as he went through the cabinets, searching for something to eat, for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. He had a craving for something in particular for the past few days, he just didn’t know what exactly but he knew that if he saw it then he would know. It was really starting to bother him though; wanting something unknown to him. He was going to become restless if he didn’t get it soon.

“Damn it,” he muttered as he slammed the cabinet door shut and sat down at the table, propping his feet up on the tabletop and leaning on the back two legs of the chair. He sighed, closing his eyes, and brought a hand up to rub at his left temple; he felt a headache coming on, which meant he was about to become really irritable.

The worse thing to do at the moment would be hitting him in the head, which was exactly what Leo did as he walked into the kitchen. “Don’t put your feet on the table, Raph, we do eat there.”

“Fuck off,” Raph growled as he rubbed his head. Where did Leo get off, hitting him like Raph’s signature hitting Mikey routine? In reality though, Leo had been acting rather weird all week. He’d been hanging around Raph more, which was a bad idea in itself since they usually fought when they were in the same room for more than an hour, but that was another thing; they hadn’t been fighting. Not that Raph hadn’t been trying to start one but Leo just wouldn’t take the bait; he just agreed with Raph and that was the end of it. It was starting to drive Raph nuts. “What’s your problem lately, huh?”

Leo didn’t comment. He simply opened the refrigerator and hummed to himself for a minute before he grabbed a soda.

“Since when did ya drink pop?” Raph asked eyeing Leo as the turtle closed the fridge door with his foot.

“I just felt like a sugar dose today; I need something a little sweet right now.” Leo replied, opening the orange soda only to have it fizz over the side a bit and dribble down his hand. Leo smirked as he glanced quickly at Raph and saw that he had the turtle’s full attention at the moment.

He switched the soda to his other hand and brought the soda covered one up to his mouth. His tongue darted out and lapped up the soda line in one smooth motion, running over his open beak before he closed his mouth and grinned. “This was exactly what I needed.” Leo claimed with a pleasant sigh.

Raph swallowed and felt his own tongue wet his beak. He startled himself when he thought of how the soda tasted on Leo’s skin. But he wondered, did the sugary drink pick up some of the unique, salty taste of Leo’s skin and make it better? He wanted to find out. And that suddenly scared him.

Jumping out of the chair too quickly, Raph knocked it over to land loudly on the floor. His face flushed as Leo looked at him. He felt as though his brother already knew of his thoughts, just by looking at him. “I,” he paused to pick up the chair. “I just remembered that ’m missing a big match on the tube.” He made up as he quickly left the kitchen. It was a bad scapegoat, but it worked.

Especially since beating up Mikey so he could get the remote let him get control of his thoughts once more and get them off of Leo. Unfortunately, it didn’t work.

Raph growled as he flicked to the wrestling channel that Donnie had installed for him, ignoring Mikey’s constant whining beside him. Even the Destroyer pummeling Destructor into the ground couldn’t take his mind off of Leo.

He kept picturing the sweet liquid running down Leo’s hand and the way Leo had looked at him when he had licked it off, like Leo knew that Raph had wanted to lick it off and he was teasing him. Raph could still hear Leo’s pleased little sigh and it made him shift on the couch as he folded his hands over his plastron.

Licking his lips, Raph thought back to the day before, during training. Leo had specifically picked him to spar with, something he usually didn’t do since they fought enough on their own time. They had been working on take downs and each time Leo got Raph on his back, Raph would get Leo on his as well. He gave as good as he got. It had occurred to him yesterday that Leo had had a strange look on his face when Raph had pinned him, but only now could Raph place it.

Leo wanted him. Raph jerked on the couch and a large smile bloomed on his face, causing Mikey’s rambling to stop for a moment before Mikey looked at the television at the car commercial. “Don might be willing to make you one,” Mikey commented idly, thinking Raph was excited about the commercial. “But don’t you think the Shellcycle would get jealous?”

“Shut up, Mikey,” Raph tossed the remote back to his kid brother and stood from the couch, turning to the kitchen. He didn’t frown when he noticed Leo wasn’t there, instead he headed to Leo’s room on the second floor.

“Knock, knock, Fearless,” Raph slammed open Leo’s door and his smile turned predatory when he saw Leo in the Lotus position on the floor. The orange soda was sitting a bit away from him.

“So,” Raph started out, closing the door behind himself and slowly starting towards Leo. “I think I figured out somethin’,”

“Oh?” Leo asked, mildly curious about why Raph had barged into his room in such an unaccustomed fashion.

“Yeah,” Raph bent down to swipe Leo’s soda and took a quick swig of the bubbly drink. “You see, I’ve been havin’ this cravin’ fer the past few days and it’s been driving me nuts.”

“Feel free to have the soda then,” Leo stated then closed his eyes as he tried to go back to meditating.

“Nah, it’s not pop I’m after,” Raph stated and knelt in front of Leo. He took his brother’s hand and dumped a bit of the soda in Leo’s palm. Leo jerked and frowned at Raph.

“What are you--” Leo’s beak remained wide open as he stared at Raph lapping the drink out of his hand. Raph stared back with hooded eyes and a wide grin as his tongue went to work collecting every last drop of the soda. He had been right; Leo’s skin added a wonderful, musky scent to his senses while he drank.

“Raph,” Leo hissed when Raph sucked his finger into his mouth. Raph hummed around the digit and Leo finally jerked his hand away from Raph and held it protectively to his plastron. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know, the same thing that’s been makin’ ya tease me fer about a week?” Raph shot back accusingly. “Sitting on the couch next ta me while we’re watching TV.”

“Forgive me for not realizing that was a crime,” Leo stared at Raph, confused at the odd accusation.

“It’s not, but it is a bit odd that ya insist on pressing yer thigh right against mine, even when we’re the only two on the couch. Plus, the fact that ya’ve been touchin’ me more lately, even if it is just a ‘casual’ bump in the shoulder turned not so casual by that extra little glide up my plastron.” Raph pointed out, making Leo’s face heat up in embarrassment. “We’ve lived with each other our entire life, ya think I honestly wouldn’t notice when something odd starts happen’ ta yer behavior? What’s goin’ on, bro?”

“I’m not too sure,” Leo admitted and looked away.

Raph frowned, “Are we, like, hittin’ puberty?” he asked. After a moment he smirked a bit cruelly as the embarrassing conversation Splinter had given them all at the age of twelve popped up in his head. “Or maybe we’re just hittin’ mating season.”

Leo glanced up at Raph and quickly looked away. “It doesn’t matter what the reason is. Nothing is going to happen.”

“Really,” Raph stated dryly and dropped on his rump to the floor, making himself comfortable. “Not even if the reason is somethin’ like feelings?”

“Since when have your feelings for me ever been something stronger than content?” Leo questioned, “It’s no big secret that you’re the one always starting the fights with me.”

“Did you ever think that it might be sexual tension between us?” Raph asked then smirked, “Or that I just like challenin’ ya for kicks and giggles.”

“I think the latter one sounds more plausible,” Leo noted.

“Yeah, it’s more plausible than you’re ‘nothing is going to happen’ shit, that’s fer sure.” Raph assured.

“There are so many reasons why nothing will ever happen between you and me.” Leo grimaced.

“Fire away,” Raph challenged.

“Incest.”

“Let’s ask Donnie fer a blood sample, see how related we really are.”

“Homosexuality.”

“Bro, it’s the twenty-first century. Shell, the shows Splinter watches even have gay couples regularly mentioned so it’s not like we’re livin’ with homophobes.”

“I’m the leader and older, it would be improper to take advantage of you.”

“Like you could honestly take advantage of me, plus, I’m the one pressin’ ya on this subject.”

Leo frowned and then crossed his arms over his plastron. “I won’t be a one-night stand.”

Raph met his eyes and offered a small smile. “Who said I wanted that? Maybe I’m looking fer a relationship,”

“Fine,” Leo smiled a little. “But you’re going to have to earn it.”

“What are ya talking about?” Raph frowned, not liking the smug little look on Leo’s face.

“If you want there to be something between you and me, you’re going to have to woo me.” Leo stated flatly. “And ask for Master Splinter's permission, of course.”

“Now yer just bein’ a prick about all of this.” Raph glared.

“If that is going to be your attitude then I was right; you obviously don’t want a relationship enough to work for it.” Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, figuring the conversation was over.

“I think not, Leonardo,” Raph growled and leaned into Leo’s face. Leo’s eyes blinked open and he frowned. “You started this with all you’re little teasin’ shit this week but I’m gonna be the one ta end this when I say it’s over. Now then,” Raph stood and chugged the rest of Leo’s soda. “If you’ll excuse me, I better go find Sensei and ask him fer big brother’s hand in marriage.” He grinned as Leo’s eyes widened.

“You’re seriously going to ask?” Leo questioned disbelievingly.

“Why not? Even if he says no I’m still gonna do what I want. I’ve got nothin’ ta lose.” Raph said confidentially and walked out of the bedroom. Leo remained in the Lotus position for a full minute as he counted and breathed deeply. Then he shot to his feet and ran after his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo paced back and forth outside of his father’s room as he heard the soft murmur of voices from inside. He wanted to know what they were saying. No, he needed to know. Leo hesitantly knocked on the door before he went crazy from curiosity. “Um, Master Splinter, may I enter?” Leo asked, opening the door without permission and drilling his eyes into Raph’s shell. He stayed outside of the room, incase his sensei denied him entrance.

Splinter looked up from Raph and stared at the eldest in the doorway. “Since the focus of our conversation is about you, I suppose it is only right if you do join us.” Splinter nodded his permission and Leo nodded back, sliding the door close behind him. Leo knelt next to Raph and glared as he caught the smirk on his brother’s face. “Now then, Raphael has informed me that you are quite aware of what we are talking about.”

“I am,” Leo admitted. “I actually asked that he ask you for your permission before anything at all happens between us.”

“Then you should be happy to hear that I will allow Raphael to pursue you.” Splinter nodded his head and Raph’s eyes lit up. “Under one condition,” Splinter continued. “Your relationship is only allowed if it does not affect your training or this family.” Splinter declared sternly. “I will not deny my sons a chance of happiness but I will also not allow two of them to break apart the carefully built team that this family is. You need to inform your brothers of your relationship.”

“Well, Master,” Raph smirked and glanced sideways at Leo. “I need ta woo him first before we actually have a relationship.”

Leo felt his face flush at the very idea. It just sounded ridiculous. “Raph, I only said that to try and dissuade you.”

“And it didn’t,” Raph pointed out. “It’s just gonna solidify things once I’m done.” Raph stood and bowed to Splinter. “I’m gonna sweep your eldest offa his feet, I can assure ya of that, Master.”

Splinter chuckled good naturedly. “I am sure you will, my son. I give you any luck you may need.”

“Please, Master, it’s not luck, it’s all about creativity. And maybe some romance but I’ll get April’s help with that.” Raph shrugged. “See ya later, Leo,” he sauntered over to the door. “You can count on that,” he threw over his shoulder, accompanied by a wink.

Leo simply stared at the door as Raph disappeared. He turned his stunned expression towards his father. “Raph’s taking this all as a challenge, isn’t he?”

“Of course, Leonardo,” Splinter smiled knowingly. “You and I are both aware of Raphael’s passion for challenges. He will undoubtedly show you how much passion he has for you as well.”

“That’s what I’m afraid about,” Leo murmured. He sighed at Splinter’s inquiring look and explained further. “What I mean is, with the way Raph always argues with me, always challenges my word with so much ferocity, I’m worried he’ll woo me in the same kind of way. I don’t want to be wooed in the first place and anything too over the top is probably going to humiliate me. I just want a simple kind of relationship.”

“Explain that to Raphael then,” Splinter advised. “A relationship can only be bettered by communication.”

“You’re right,” Leo smiled and stood, bowing low. “Thank you, Sensei.” Splinter nodded and watched as Leo left.

“Kids,” Splinter murmured to himself with a shake of his head.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Hey, Mikey,” Leo looked around the main room. “Have you seen Raph around?”

“You just missed him, bro.” Mikey stated, not taking his eyes off of the television as he continued with his video game. He moved the controller from side to side and his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth.

“Do you know where he went?” Leo asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

“Out with Casey,” Mikey hissed as his player was attacked on screen. “That’s gonna do some serious damage.”

Leo rolled his eyes and headed to his room. If Raph was with Casey then he didn’t have to worry about Raph attempting to woo him anytime soon. Everyone knew Casey was the farthest thing there could be from creative about winning a girl’s, um, boy’s, er, turtle’s heart. Casey just wasn’t the romantic or the creative type. Casey was the beating punks up type which meant Raph’s mind would be off of Leo for the time being.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Thanks, Don, I’ll owe ya one.” Raph smiled and snapped his Shell cell shut. “Okay, Casey, everything is working out perfectly. Ya did get what I asked, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Casey thumbed over his shoulder. “I got them all in that box back there. But why do ya need them, Raph? It’s such an odd request from ya, I mean, no offense dude, but seriously, what’s up? Do you got a fever or something?”

“I’m fine,” Raph hefted the box up with a large grin. “Besides, they aren’t for me, they’re fer Leo.” He glanced at Casey from the corner of his eye as the human nodded his head understandingly.

“Oh, so ya finally got the balls ta make a move on him?” Casey grinned. “April and I were wonderin which one of ya was gonna--”

“Casey, I fuckin’ told ya that shit in private. I didn’t want you ta blab it to April.” Raph frowned.

“Please, she knew without a single word from me. Aprils one smart girl, after all.” Casey reminded with a little grin as Raph rolled his eyes and went back to the window. “Have fun tonight, lovah boy.”

“Fuck you,” And then Raph left to make his preparations.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Leo grinned as he toweled his forehead off. He had just finished a great spar with Don. It wasn’t unusual for the genius to offer to be a sparring partner when Raph was gone and Leo was glad. Don was great at defense and he always made Leo work hard to get an attack in. 

He opened his door and stopped dead in the doorway.

His room was coated in flower petals. All of them were red colored and they were strewn all over his room. There were petals on his bed, on his bookcase, on his spare gear, on his dresser, on his floor, and there were even a few petals on Raph as he stood in the middle of the room with a large grin and a single blue flower in his hand.

Leo could feel his dropped jaw and after a moment, finally managed to get it working again. “Okay, alright,” Leo took a step into his room, kicking up some of the petals. “You’ve got me, Raph.” Leo smiled and shook his head as he looked around at his newly decorated room. “Considered me wooed,” He surrendered as he wondered how long his room was going to smell like a flower shop.

“Yeah right,” Raph snorted and brushed a stray petal off of his shoulder. “There’s no way you’re this easy, bro.” His grin widened as he stepped forward and bent down to one knee. “A beautiful flower fer a beautiful turtle,” he held the flower up to Leo.

Leo had to bite back his laughter as he took the flower. Raph was acting so odd trying to be romantic. Raph shrugged his shoulders, understanding why Leo was shaking with contained laughter. He took Leo’s empty hand and pressed a kiss there, making Leo’s laughter stop as he simply stared at Raph. It was such a surprisingly tender motion.

Raph stood, still holding Leo’s hand, and a familiar smirk crossed over his lips. “I was gonna serenade ya, but Mikey broke my boom box.”

Leo smirked as well, feeling more comfortable since they were both acting familiar now. “I guess I owe Mikey a thanks.”

“It’s okay,” Raph shrugged and released Leo’s hand. “I’m just gonna go fer my next idea tomorrow morning.” He smirked again and left, leaving Leo standing in the middle of a forest of red flower petals, feeling a bit nervous about the next morning.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Shit,” Raph growled and then mentally groaned. He waited a few moments. “I knew that would wake ya up, if ya even slept at all last night.” Raph muttered as Leo appeared in the kitchen. “Sorry, didn’t mean ta be so loud.”

“Did you burn yourself?” Leo asked as he looked at the pan Raph was holding over the stove.

“Nah, I burned a bit of the eggs.” Raph shrugged. “They’re still good though. Go ahead and sit down, I’ll serve ya.” Leo smiled and sat down at the place already set up, a cup of orange juice, pulp free just the way he liked it, waiting with a lone fork and napkin.

“What no bouquet of flowers waiting for me on the table?” Leo joked as Raph came over with his plate.

Raph chuckled, “Ya asking fer more flowers?”

“I think I’m set for the next ten years.” Leo smiled. “Honestly, I don’t know how I’m going to get all of those petals out of my room.”

“Ask Donnie fer the vacuum, that sucker will suck ‘em all up.” He sat the plate of eggs down before Leo and watched him carefully. Leo stared at the eggs and a small smile grew on his face. Not only were there chopped up peppers in the eggs, his favorite, but Raph had shaped the pile of eggs into a heart. Leo looked up at Raph and he smiled back. “It’s the simple things that can win ya. Hopefully, ya won’t mind the large thing I’ve got planned fer ya tonight.” He leaned over and nuzzled his cheek against Leo’s. “I’ll see ya an hour fer practice.”

“Where are you going?” Leo frowned. He had actually wanted to eat a private breakfast with Raph.

“Back ta sleep,” Raph snorted. “Only crazy Fearless Leaders are actually up at this time in the morning.” Leo smiled and took a bite of his eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

Practice came and went. Surprisingly, Raph wasn’t too groggy. Leo suspected that Raph was running off of adrenaline gained from his excitement for surprising him. After practice was over, Raph went straight to his room. Leo had to fight down the urge to follow him.

He had no idea what Raph was planning for his ‘big surprise’ but it was driving Leo’s curiosity insane. He needed to know. Maybe he could sneak a peak and make it seem like an accident? It was worth a shot.

Leo cracked Raph’s door open an inch only for the door to slam shut in his face. “No peaking, Fearless,” Raph growled from the other side of the oak door.

“Can I get a hint?” Leo asked, hand still on the doorknob.

“Fine,” Raph sighed loud enough for Leo to hear. “Let’s say that if this doesn’t get ya then I’m out of ideas. There, that’s yer hint, now get.”

Leo pouted, his hand dropping to his side. “That’s a horrible hint.”

“Deal with it, ya only gotta wait a few more hours til it’s done.” Raph argued.

“Yeah, well, it’s time for lunch so you might as well just stop for now.” Leo crossed his arms over his plastron and took a step away from the door as Raph stepped out of his room, opening the door only as much as he had to in order to slip out. He closed it carefully behind himself and smirked at Leo. Leo offered a sweet smile. “Can’t I just have one more hint?”

“No,” Raph chuckled and motioned to the stairs. “After ya, Fearless,” Leo frowned but started down the stairs.

“You know how I hate surprises.” Leo reminded, shooting Raph a look over his shoulder.

“Yeah, but ya liked my other surprises so ya’ll like this one too.” Raph assured, patting Leo on the shell as he moved to his usual seat at the table. “Good news, Mikey,” Raph smirked, staring straight at Leo. “Leo’s incredibly bored and I got him ta agree to a Justice Force marathon with ya after lunch.”

“Really?” Mikey’s face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Leo. “Awesome! You’re going to love the episodes I pick out.” Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph but Mikey didn’t seem to notice. “I’ll stick mostly to Silver Sentry based episodes since I know you’re already familiar with his back-story. Oh, but maybe I should introduce you to…”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Leo sat through episode after episode of Mikey’s cartoon. He cursed Don for finding those DVDs and buying them for Mikey’s last Birthday. Finally, dinner came and Leo was able to convince Mikey that he had enough Justice Force for one day. Raph was going to owe him if his surprise turned out to not be worth an entire afternoon of Justice Force episodes.

Speaking of Raph, the deviant little turtle had managed to eat all of his dinner in a matter of minutes and excused himself early, retreating back to his room. He wasn’t going to escape from Leo that easily.

Luckily, it was Don’s turn to do dishes and Mikey was determined to finish watching the episode he had gotten halfway through with Leo. It was about time Leo got his surprise. If Raph wasn’t ready, well then, it would just have to be a surprise for Raph when Leo arrived.

Leo stood outside of Raph’s room and quickly looked around the lair. Don and Mikey were occupied but he did catch sight of his father as he headed toward his room to retire for a calming cup of tea and a good book. Splinter merely offered Leo a knowing look and bowed from across the room. Leo returned the bow and then quickly opened and entered Raph’s room before the other had the chance to keep him out again.

“Hey, what are ya doing in here?” Raph had his shell to Leo but he was straining his neck to look at him. There were sheets of balled up paper in front of him and then one large piece directly in front of his kneeled position on the floor. He truly looked surprised to see him. “Get out, Leo, or else yer gonna ruin the surprise.” Raph growled, trying his best to hide the piece of paper by hunching over it.

Leo’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the ink on Raph’s cheek. He tilted his head to the side slightly and caught sight of the writing tools strewn before Raph. Leo pieced together the clues and smiled. “You have some ink on your cheek.” He stated.

Raph blinked and reached up to wipe at his cheek. He only succeeded in smearing it more. Leo chuckled and licked his thumb as he walked forward. He knelt down next to Raph. “Let me get it,” he rubbed at Raph’s cheek until the smudge was gone. “There,” he smiled and continued to gently rub at Raph’s cheek. His thumb followed his cheek bone.

“Ya can stop,” Raph commented, his voice low. He honestly didn’t really mind if Leo chose not to stop.

“Yeah,” Leo replied and leaned in, pressing his beak to Raph’s, his actions surprising both of them. He pulled back and ducked his head down. “So, um, I guess I ruined my surprise?”

“Not really, ya don’t know what it is exactly.” Raph glanced down at the paper he was trying his best to cover without smearing it. “It could still be a bit of a surprise if ya left now.” He knew Leo didn’t honestly care for surprises but he had figured it was fun to actually get to surprise the ever-alert, impossible to sneak-up on let alone normally surprise, turtle.

“I don’t want to leave.” Leo whispered honestly, meeting Raph’s eyes.

Raph swallowed, “I thought being stubborn was my turf.” He smirked and broke the gaze, shoving the paper out to be in front of Leo so he could read it. “Well, fine then, here. It’s not finished and now I’m probably not gonna finish it.” Raph sighed. “It’s not like it was gonna get much better anyways,” he murmured.

Leo carefully read the flourishing written kanji on the large paper. His eyes went wide after he finished the first line and he glanced up at Raph to see that he was looking away and squirmed while sitting, giving off the impression that he felt very uncomfortable. Leo understood why Raph felt uncomfortable. What he had written was a declaration of his love for Leo. How he would protect him not only in battle when his back was turned but protect his thoughts and feelings.

The fact that he would write such words that were obviously straight from the heart and take the extra level to write them in the language Leo treasured most showed a lot to Leo. Leo knew that Raph was never too good at writing in Japanese. It showed how much Raph really cared about him.

Raph had been right, it was a big gift. It meant more to Leo than any of the others. Flowers were lovely but they wilted. Eggs were delicious but they were merely a memory on his lips now. But Leo would be able to keep Raph’s letter forever. And he would.

Leo finished reading the thoughtful letter and couldn’t help the soft smile he knew was on his face. “Raph, I’m being honest, you can stop now.” Leo gently cupped Raph’s cheek, bringing him forward for a quick kiss. He pulled away and nuzzled his cheek against Raph’s. “I’m wooed, truly and fully.” He slid his hand down and carefully gripped Raph’s own hand, giving it a squeeze. Raph’s skin felt warm against his own.

Raph seemed to be in shock for a moment before he finally spoke up, his usual cockiness back. “I knew I could woo ya.”

“Yeah, and you did.” Leo smirked, a challenge glittering in his eyes. “The only question left is what are you going to do now that you have successfully wooed me?”

Raph brought his other hand up and cupped Leo’s cheek. “I can think of something.” He whispered as he leaned forward and locked his lips with Leo’s.


End file.
